8 Years
by ArtisticPleasures
Summary: Saving the underground had been hard enough but life outside of the place she once had fallen was tough. Let in it being 8 years since she saved them all. 8 years of stress. 8 years of growing up. 8 months of loneliness... Mature content. Basically a sappy porn with major plot oneshot.


**Hey new story bout my fave game. Possibly just a one shot. Let me know if you wish for me to continue.**

 **Note: Frisk is an Adult! In this story. If you still have a problem with aging up a child to an adult and still calling it child pornograph then leave this story. Be mature there is no need to continue drama from what haters have already started.**

 _Warnings: As said above this is a Adult story. Meaning there will be sex. This is for mature audiences only meaning 18 + (but seriously who gives a shit I'm pretty sure there are 12 year olds who read/watch porn)._

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

It was cold that night. She remembered the shivering of her small body even in her new home above ground with her adoptive mother Toriel. It was freezing none the less, almost as bad as Snowdin in the underworld. Even under both blankets the cold bit at her skin through her shirt and pajama bottoms.

Frisk sighed, oh how she loves the winter. It was a sarcasm thought. She absolutely despised the cold.

8 years, huh? She questioned herself sitting up against the wall on her bed. She wrapped the covers tightly around her body. You're getting old, friz.

Checking her phone she finally realized just how late it really was. 2 am... Great.

How many times had the nightmare actually occurred? Too many times for her to remembered. It was getting to the point of being ridiculous and to the point where she was almost afraid to close her eyes.

It was separation anxiety. She missed her dear skeleton brother friends. She was scared that if she closed her eyes for even a minute that that nightmare would come true. It was a genocide dream, where she wound up killing absolutely everyone. She had cut off Papyrus' head and wound up having to fight Sans... Her best friend. And she wound up killing him as well... Even awake it haunted her.

She shuddered and looked outside her window. It was snowing, pretty hard too. She couldn't even see past the glass of the window.

Should I call him..? That question always rung in her mind. Every time she had this dream—nightmare—he came first in her mind. When she was still a small child he had once told her that she could always come to him. And she believed that. No scratch that. She knew that.

When she was 14 she had her first period. At the brothers house might she add. Toriel has warned her that it was bound to happen one day and to always have a pad with her because she wouldn't know when it would come.

Toriel had told her her period would start by the time she was 13 and it didn't. On her 14th birthday she spent the night with Papyrus and Sans and had voiced her concern to the eldest as soon as the tall skeleton went to bed. Sans had broke a sweat and faint blue tinted his cheeks and calmly told her that she should talk to Toriel about it, that it was something guys didn't actually have much information about. Frisk knew that that was a lie. When she had the sex talk with her mother and the sex education she learned that every adult male and female knew about a females period. So she let it drop with a simple okay. After another movie with her best friend he bid her a goodnight and told her 'you need me come get me' and with an affectionate pat on the shoulder, he asked if she was comfortable on the couch, before teleporting back into his own room.

Later on that same night on her birthday she thought she was getting sick and promptly ran up to Sans room, knowing he was much more mature than Papyrus was and would know how to take care of her if she did wind up sick to her stomach.

His room was locked, as always, so she knocked as quietly as she could but loud enough to rouse the smaller skeleton. She heard him grumble, a deeper timber than his normal deep voice and she flushed and giggle. She remembers the aggravated look he gave her as he gazed down upon her and her amused slash pained look quickly diminished into a feared slash pained look. She took a guess and called it a look before realization hit him. But as soon as she had caught that mean expression it quickly vanished into a look of worry because when ever she would stay with them she hardly ever came to his room this late.

"What it is, Bucko?" He asked it in a hushed whisper and it still slightly echoed through the house.

Frisk instantly grabbed at her pudgy stomach and it rumbled in an unsettling way. She still hardly ever talked but she knew that he could read her so well and knew exactly what she would say. She only talked if it was a extremely serious situation.

"You're stomach hurting pal?"

She simply nodded her head and he was already in action. Before she realized what was happening she was in lifted slowly into the air by his blue magic. Blinking a few times she looked down only to find him looking back up at her, his left eye a warm yet intimidating blue and his right eye socket being a empty lot of black. She was at least five feet off the ground and her stomach turned and she turned green.

Next thing she knew she was in the bathroom right before she threw up. She heaved and felt Sans' cold bony fingers pull her hair back as she clutched at the clean toilet.

Sans gently rubbed her back as she rested her head against the porcelain. "Feel better Friz?"

"U-uh huh..." Frisk mumbled against the seat. She wondered why she was cramping and she really had to pee...

She gave a single glance at him and he was gone giving a light tap against the door letting her know that he was still there. She sighed and did her business.

Before flushing she screamed. And when she says scream she means screamed. The bathroom door flew open to reveal Sans and Papyrus (with the younger one looking ready to *fight someone). A moment of silence was presented before Sans promptly covered the lower half of his face and his eye sockets only showing black. Papyrus meekly smiled at her and Frisk was on the verge of panicking.

"I do believe we should call Toriel, if I do say so myself." Papyrus turned his meek look to Sans who's face was completely blue might she add.

"Yeah... I rather not give the kid this talk." Sans turned and walked to presumed the living room.

Frisk blushes brightly. How embarrassing to start your period at 4 in the morning and over at your friends house! Let's just say she did wind up staying the night after Toriel had brought her over a few pads. She slept uncomfortably that night and didn't see Sans until the morning before he left for his 'work'.

And that's the story of when she got her period. It was also the time when she started to like boys.

By the time she was 16 she realized that she really really liked Sans. And she knew the difference between and girl crush and an actual crush. Been there done that she would tell her self. But as the days got shorter and the longer it seemed she hung out over with the brothers the stronger she realized that her feelings had become. And it was deep.

She blushed simply at the sound of his voice even if he wasn't talking to her. And every time she would pass his work stand in Snowdin she would try her hardest to not look out the corner of her eye because she knew he was giving her his ever so usual smile he always did and hell even that made her blush.

She confronted Toriel about and the goat spirit had the biggest shit eating grin that Frisk had ever seen and honestly it scared her. She freaked out and literally got on her knees in the damn kitchen of her home and begged her mom not to say anything to the Skeleton that had stollen her heart.

Toriel had said she wouldn't but Frisk had seriously doubt that because Sans became weird around her. Giving her these secretive little grins when they would meet eyes from across the room. Or even when they would have their normal movie night once a week (her, Sans and Papyrus) he would purposely scoot closer to her until their shoulders almost would touch and she would quietly excuse herself to the restroom. He even started asking her if she would like to accompany him on his lunch break to eat out at Grillby's. She politely said yes every time. Sometimes he would grab her hand and others he would wrap an arm around her shoulder. It didn't really happen often but when it did she would flush and enjoy it why it lasted.

Then grew the distance. By the time 17 years rolled around for her distance from him took a real toll on her. They grew farther and farther apart until it was just a mere hey if they ever passed each other walking down the side walks. When she texted, if she ever texted him, it would take him hours on hours to reply. At first she was scared, double texting him and even triple texting him asking if her was okay. He would reply short a small 'yeah' instead of what he would usually type 'yeah kid, I'm great. Sorry I couldn't reply sooner'. She grew accustom to it and then separation anxiety started building up over the course of that year which leads us to present day.

At 18 years Frisk was a mess. At 18 years she finally realized how long it's been since the actual reuniting of worlds. 8 years. 8 long years of saving, falling and distance. 8 long years of the same nightmare over and over and 8 years that have turned out to end in nothingness. To say she was a broken record was an understatement.

Frisk looked down at her phone again. It was now 2:47 am. Time was crawling slowly and she sighed again. The days seemed longer instead of shorter now. Why did things fall like they had? She always questioned this fate. What was it? The bad ending? Or was this shit just the beginning? Probably the later if you asked her. They snow still hasn't let up outside and she was starting to get worried. It was absolutelyfreezing in this house. She swore she could actually see her breathe.

She worried about Toriel who was a several rooms down from hers so she quickly sent a text. Five minutes later her phone buzzed and she sighed in relief.

'Doing just great. Now get back bed and get warm! Don't want you getting chilly and sick! ]: )'

Frisk smiled at the little emoji she always sent. It was cute none the less. She so desperately wanted to do as her mother told her, she so desperately wanted to just shut her eyes and sleep the rest of her life but that damned forsaken dream.

Fuck it she's calling Sans.

The phone rang once... Twice...

A third time.

Fourth.

By the fifth ring she was just about to hang up when his deep sleepy voice sounded softly through the speaker.

"...hey Kiddo."

Frisk thought she was going to cry. In matter of fact she did and she sobbed hard once. It had been 8 months since she last spoke to him. 8 months since their close friendship crashed. 8 months since a she seen him. Dammit.

She could since his panic almost immediately. "H-Hey... What's wrong?"

"Come over." It wasn't a demand. No it was more like a question, a plead, a cry for help. It took less than a second cause he was there, the bright flash a blue fading and she was wrapped tightly in his arms his rib cage digging into her fleshy skin and she sobbed openly. His bony fingers gripping tightly at her sides most likely going to leave finger tipped bruises but who cared.

Frisk grossly sobbed openly into his shirt, fingers gripping tightly at the lose material. She inhaled as best as she could through her noes as it was buried as well into the fabric. God she had missed him. She missed the feelings and the contact. She missed his face and the way he would hold her like he's doing now. She missed him.

"It's okay... Frisk." Sans kissed her forehead through her bangs and rested his cheek bone against the top of her head. Was it even possibly for her to cry harder? He swayed them back and forth it slow rhythm; on that always, always calmed her down when she was younger. It was familiar.

He pulled back to look at her but she didn't open her eyes. Her face was scrunched up and red. Even with her eyes tightly pressed together, they were puffy with sleepiness and the tears she shed. Her noes was stuffed cause he could hear it in her breathing and her voice, bless her soul. He gripped her upper arms gently, and kept his gaze even; sturdy.

"Look at me." Now that was a demand.

She peaked up at him, almost ashamed to even have the nerve to bend at his command but dammit if she didn't miss him...

The next second she was flat on her back on her bed with said skeleton above her. His expression was fierce, one that showed that there was no room to struggle. And so she didn't.

"Why?" He sounded angry. Really angry in fact. She's never heard him angry at all before. She's never known him to get angry.

"Why!" He snapped, his left eye blazing blue and she realized it was his power holding her down and not him.

"I-I-I..." She tried to speak.

"No, save it. Dammit, Kid, why have you come back to me now? Why did you leave me for all those months just to come back to me now? What's so different now that wasn't what it was 8 months ago? Huh?" He sounded upset. Was he talking about how they've grown apart? This wasn't her fault!

"Excuse me—"

"Save it." He growled. "This is your fault as much as it is mine and I don't even know where we fucked up but damn Frisk I've missed you. I've missed you to the bone and summit of you just didn't drop out of my life for so long. What the hell!?" He wasn't joking around. Sans was pissed.

"I'm trying to—"

"Shut up."

"If you would jus—"

"I said shut up kid. What don't you understand?" He grabbed her cheeks with one hand and smushed her lips inwards using her cheeks.

She was crying anymore. In matter of fact she was seething just as bad as he was. He blamed all this on her!? Hell no, that's not how shut works in her book. She jerked her head away.

"No you listen here!" She spat angrily, glaring hard up at him. A hand rested on either side of her head as he leaned over her from the side of the bed. "Last time I checked it was me who was trying to keep our friendship going. Last time I checked it was you who was becoming more and more distant. How dare you try to blame this on me when clearly it was you that's been doing—"

His mouth smashed into hers painfully in what she presumed was a kiss of sorts. Oh boy did it shut her up. Her eyes quickly fluttered closed and she lifted her head slightly for better leverage and his hand came around to tangle in her hair at the nape of her neck. Soon enough his tongue was involved glowing blue along with that left eye of his. He wasn't timid like she was; his tongue openly stroked hers while she meekly met his with her own tender French kissing. When the disconnected their lips from each other a thick strand of saliva connected their tongues that were hanging out of their mouths.

Frisk flushed, brightly, and put her tongue back quickly in her mouth. Sans wasn't even blushing the cheeky fucker. No instead he found this amusing.

"I've missed you." He murmured and licked her cheek.

"Sans..." She whined in frustration. Gross he had licked her!

"I'm sorry you know." He said letting her sit up. "For... well for everything really. It wasn't supposed to go down the way it did. We weren't supposed to fall apart. When Toriel told me that you had developed feelings for me I wanted to see how far we could go. I didn't think we would end up this way. I thought it would've brought us closer."

Frisk rubbed her wrist as the magic made them tingle as an after affect. "She did huh? I knew it." She puffed her cheeks out and Sans laughed.

"But you know what?" He breathed.

"What?"

"I like you too." And then his mouth descended on her once more and this time it was more gently and not a rough bang of bone against her now tender mouth.

He pushed her back but this time using his hands instead of magic. This time he actually got on the bed instead of standing beside it and leaning over her at an angle. This time... This time, they were gonna go all the way.

Soon enough things got heated and sweat rolled down her body. She felt Sans tug on her shirt and a hand run up the middle of her back. Frisk arched her back into his touch and he took the opportunity to drag the shirt over her head. He sat up, straddling her lower plump stomach and gazed down at her. Frisk flushed yet smiled up at him; she tried hard not to cover herself because she wanted this possibly and if not more than he did.

Her breast weren't the largest, a C cup and she wasn't wearing a bra when he pulled her shirt up so thankfully he didn't have to struggle for that. Her nipples were large for her breast size, pink and puffy and he watched them bead into peaks before his very eyes. She was beautiful.

"Mmmm fuck you're gorgeous." He breathed and kissed her once more before moving down to her shoulder and giving her nice semi painful bite there.

She gasped and arched into the bite and he pulled back to grin at her. The socket that was pitch black was closed giving the impression of a wink while his left socket held a blue iris that gave off his magic. His tongue was also handing slightly out of his mouth.

"I love sinking my teeth into your skin." Frisk promptly raised her hands and covered her blushing smiling face.

She felt her hand being moved to rest above her head again by his magic and she sagged into her mattress, letting him have his sinful way with her. He licked do upon her throat and to her collar bones which he bite roughly too and she moaned in a pitched tone. Damn she must be a closet Masochist.

He soon found her right nipple and licked it making her gasp openly, not expecting the brush of his tongue there. She knew what sex was but she didn't know it was like this. That simple swipe of his tongue had sent spine tingling shivers down her body and the pleasure that radiated afterwards felt wonderful! She whined and blushed. Such an intimate area to be licked upon.

"You're so cute and oh so innocent." He mumbled against her nipple before gently nibbling on it before drawing it completely into his mouth where he suckled and pulled on it. Both his hands were holding her down directly under her breast while his hips held her hips down.

She squealed in surprise and jerked twice against the hold he and his magic had on her. She felt him chuckle and the blush on her face returned full blast. Her face must've been flaming red because it was burning hot and she didn't even have to touch it to feel the temperature. She turned her head to the side trying to hide her face.

Sans looked up after letting go of her nipple and sat up slightly. His had was pinching her left nipple and twisting and pulling it slightly. "Look at me."

She did and she wish she hadn't his eye was blazing blue, she could almost see the magic floating around it.

"Does this make you feel good when I do this Friz?"

She closed her eyes and nodded her head.

"No. Look at me and tell me. Does this make you feel good?" He grabbed her jaw with his free hand and her eyes shot open to meet his.

"Y _es!"_ She hissed when he gave her nipple a particularly hard pinch.

He smiled and kept eye contact kissing down her body. He love how plump her stomach was. She always complained about 'How fat she was' when really he saw nothing wrong with her. Fat or not he would like her either way but if he were honest he wouldn't change her for anything because he loved the softness that came with her.

"wait.."

Sans Immediately stopped. "Do you want me to stop?" He asked. "I don't want to force you into doing anything you're not ready for."

"No it's just... I'm nervous, um. I know what sex is but... I don't know how it works." Frisk mumbled.

Sans chuckled at her."Don't worry Frisk. I'll take good care of you."

Sans yanked off her pants and underwear all in one go. It made her squeal again and she desperately tried to cover herself with her legs but Sans had other plans. His magic released her hands and lifted her legs and bent them at the knee and kept them pressed to her chest.

"Now for the fun part." Sans licked his lips before bending downwards and giving her one long lick from her vaginal opening to her clit.

Frisk's eyes went wide in fear. What! What was he doing to her? He gave her another lick before looking up at her just see her fist clinched in her long sleeved shirt and covering her mouth. Her eyes were wide and fearful.

"Don't be scared. Let me do this for you." He murmured against her mound. She slightly nodded her head and grinned evilly up at her.

He focused on her clit, giving it short fast flicks of his tongue. Such lewd sounds he was making! He really didn't have shame in doing this for he simply kept that evil smirk of his on his face while he ate her out. He was moaning almost as loud as she was. He left her clit and went straight for her tight hole. His tongue grew in length and twisted before he slow inserted it as far as he could into her pussy. Her face scrunched up in immense pleasure and she cried out with a smile on her face. It felt so good! He was doing weird things with it too. Flicking the tip of his tongue while moving it in and out in the motions of sex.

"You still with me?" At her nod he continued. "You're pussy juices taste amazing. You're so delicious." He licked his teeth.

Releasing her from his magic completely, wrapped her legs around his waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "This might hurt a bit..." And with that he lined up his glowing blue cock to her opening. "Hold on babe."

And she did. When he pushed in he didn't stop till he was seated full inside her. The pain was a stretching pain, It was really uncomfortable and almost unbearable. Her fist clinched in the front of his shirt.

"Ow.. Sans..." She buried her between where her fist resided. "It really doesn't feel good..."

"I'm sorry. 'M so sorry..." He mumbled in kisses on her forehead. He never did take any of his clothes off. One hand held himself above her and the other stroked her cheek while she got used to his girth.

She wiggle her hips slightly and he pulled out halfway. "You ready?" He leaned back to gaze at her.

"Yes Sans _please_." She whispered.

It didn't take long. 20 minutes in with his gentle rocking of his hips had her cumming with the help of stimulation to her clit. another 5 minutes and he was coming himself, shoving into her forcefully as he came inside. He wasn't worried at all about the reproduction of a baby because just like him and his brother they appear one day but to create a skeleton life it requires a half of two souls which will eventually become a soul on it own.

His spasms died down and pulled out pulling her close.

"I ain't gonna let you go like that ever again. I'm not going to fail our friendship, our partnership. I will do everything I can to make us right again." He vowed into her neck after resuming the spooning position with her.

"I know you will. I won't let this happen again either. I missed you."

"Heh heh, I missed you too kid."

* * *

 **As said its just a oneshot unless you all want me to make it more than that.**

 **Anyways I hope you all enjoyed it!**

Read and review please.

 **]: ) - Undertale fans know what this is**


End file.
